


It's why we rely on -

by Zooey_Glass



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-25
Updated: 2009-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zooey_Glass/pseuds/Zooey_Glass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing sexier than a good book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's why we rely on -

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Oxoniensis' [Porn Battle](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/363932.html), August 2008.

Rory's already in bed when Dean comes up, sprawled on top of the covers with her nose in a book. She looks up when he settles on the edge of the bed, sticks her finger in the book to mark her place while she gives him a quick kiss, then goes back to reading.

Dean rests his hand on Rory's thigh, sliding it up under fabric and savoring the warm smoothness of her skin. "Stealing my shorts again," he remarks, and she _hmms_ in response, wriggling a little against the pressure of his hand without pausing in her reading. He pulls away and strips off his clothes, gyrating theatrically and flinging his pants across the room to try and make her look up. Rory keeps her eyes firmly on the book, but when he rips off his shorts and wiggles his hips right by her face, he's rewarded by the ghost of a smile.

"There's a naked man in your room!" Dean raises his hands in mock horror. "Aren't you going to protect your maidenly honor?"

"That ship has sailed," Rory says wryly. "But I may be moved to strong measures to protect my maidenly reading privileges." Her voice goes high and breathy on the last word as Dean licks a long stripe along her neck, though, and when he slides his hand between her legs she shifts them wider.

Dean rubs his thumb along the crease where her thigh meets her ass, sliding lower and lower till he can feel the heat of her. He holds his hand there, heavy and unmoving, and says regretfully to the room, "Nothing I can do that can compete with a book."

"It's sadly true," Rory says, but she's definitely smiling now, and she hasn't turned a page for at least two minutes.

Dean nibbles gently at her ear and slides his hand a little further, just the tip of his thumb nudging her wetness. When she moans and shifts back into him Dean rolls closer, pressing his cock into the warmth of her leg. He kisses along her spine, grinning against her skin as her breath starts to come faster. He waits until she tenses, about to turn to kiss him, and pulls away.

"Guess I'll just have to amuse myself," he says mournfully.

Rory laughs and bats his hand away from his cock, little hands wrapping around him. Dean barely suppresses his moan when he feels her mouth join them.

Half an hour later, they're both flushed and panting, lying sticky and boneless in a tumble of sheets.

"Jesus Christ," Dean breathes. "Where do you learn these things?"

Rory smirks and kisses him. "I get them out of books."


End file.
